Mentiras del Pasado
by Arihdni
Summary: En una madrugada de Primavera, el Descendiente de la joven pareja de los Asakura esta a punto de nacer...despues de un tiempo cuando lo dejan solo, ellos regresarán...que pensara el pequeño Hana


**Mentiras del pasado**

**Prólogo**

_Izumo 1:37 de la madrugada_

_Mansión Asakura, Habitación principal._

Era perceptible y tangible la tensión en la habitación, una joven rubia respiraba agitada pero silenciosamente, transpirando con exageración, tratando soportar los agudos dolores de las contracciones. La sacerdotisa ahogó un grito, llevando una mano a su boca y otra a su vientre que denotaba el embarazo, frunciendo su rostro aguantando el dolor.

La mano de una mujer ya entrada en edad de cabello negro se apoyó en la espalda de la chica, llevándola otra vez a recostarse en el gran futón suavemente. La mujer sonrió en señal de apoyo y confort. Anna le miró con un semblante desesperanzado y ojos llorosos, no pudo evitar sentir ganas de gritar pero soportó después de todo ella era la reina del hielo, la itako Anna y la esposa del Shaman King. No iba a mostrarse débil o indefensa ante nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ante su maestra Kino y a su suegra Keiko.

-Anna…querida, libera el dolor. No puedes seguir así-. Rogó la señora por enésima vez esa madrugada; secó el sudor de su frente.

-Déjala Keiko!-. reprendió la anciana orgullosamente. –Ella es una sacerdotisa, y mí discípula. Se le tiene prohibido expresar emociones y mucho menos expresar su debilidad…-.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, madre!-. exclamó Keiko cortante. Le dirigió a su madre una mirada que podría fulminar hasta una montaña: la sra Keiko, que siempre había sido calmada y apacible, le dirigía una dura mirada a su madre. –Sacerdotisa o no, es una mujer, un ser humano, no una piedra…Esta es una experiencia, un calvario, y será difícil incluso para ella, que es tan solo una niña dar a luz a mi nieto…eso es algo que ni la vida, ni los espíritus, ni los dioses…NI SIQUIERA tú lo pueden modificar-.

La rubia esta vez soltó un quejido, ni tan fuerte ni tan bajo, pero lo suficiente para demostrar su dolor. Las miradas se dirigieron a ella preocupadas. Regresando a la tarea de calmarla, y apoyarla. La anciana después de evaluar el punto donde ella estaba al fin dijo.

-Ya vendrá pronto…el próximo Asakura-.

-Yoh…quiero ver a Yoh…-. Susurró Anna muy cansada, su voz apenas si se hizo oír.

-Silencio…estás apunto de dar a luz y eso es en lo único que piensas? En mi Despistado nieto!-.

-Madre! Ese despistado es mi hijo y padre de mi nieto!-. Exclamó la mujer. –Ahora quiero que dejes de hablar tan fríamente y ayúdame a calmar a Anna-.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

A fuera, en la sala estaba un shaman de cabellos castaños con expresión seria muy rara en él, a su lado el espíritu de un samurai en pose de meditación. Un anciano calvo que fumaba de su pipa mientras unos espíritus en forma de cojincito azul, vertía un poco de te en tres tazas. El otro acompañante era un hombre moreno, cuyo rostro era cubierto por una máscara, alusiva a un pájaro. Todos aunque solo uno no disimulaba estaban nerviosos; ya sería pronto el nacimiento de un nieto, hijo y bisnieto.

-Que raro…jeje…nunca había estado TAN ansioso!-. habló el joven, ocultando su nerviosismo con una risita.

-Ansioso o nervioso?-. preguntó su padre, recibiendo la taza, pasándole una a su hijo, quien la recibió.

-Ambas (-U)….jejeje…ufff (O)-. Suspiró resignado.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Cerca de la habitación donde las tres mujeres estaban, una figura estaba apoyada en la pared, abrazando unas toallas con tanta fuerza que hasta podría decirse que estaba furiosa…Ella…que era tan tierna…tan dulce…cómo podría ella sentir eso…tan inocente ella…y lo que sentía era una gran rabia, envidia, odio y tristeza. Abundantes lágrimas se deslizaron bajo sus mejillas sonrosadas de tanto llorar.

Y pensar pudiera ser ella que estuviese ahí, experimentando el dolor y alegría de traer al mundo a un hijo suyo con su amado. Su amor platónico. Porque eso era lo que él era para ella…algo imposible e inalcanzable.

Ella…Tamao Tamamura. La inocente, inexperta y menos importante en esa casa y en donde fuese.

Como detestaba a esa mujer…ella que era tan fría e insípida…Anna Asakura…y ella que era tan dulce y completa. _Sin duda alguna yo sería mucho mejor esposa y madre que esa._ Pensó de manera oscura.

Y lo peor, ella sería testigo de eso, de cuando él reciba a su hijo. Ella sostendría al bebé y se lo daría, a él, a Yoh.

Que podría ella hacer? No mas ver y gritar en su alma, desgarrar su garganta en su interior.

Solo eso…Nada más…

_Después de todo…eso es para lo único que sirvo aquí…_

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

-Disculpen…maestra, señora Keiko-. Entró Tamao a la habitación, su voz temblorosa y apagada. Llevó las toallas a las mujeres.

-Bien…justo a tiempo…ya es hora-. Susurró la anciana. –Anna…estas lista?-.

La rubia sintió otra contracción y soltó un grito de dolor, acompañado por lágrimas. Débilmente alzó la mirada a su maestra y asintió decidida.

-Entonces…puja!-.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Un grito enérgico infantil irrumpió esa madrugada de primavera. Justamente a las cinco de la mañana, después de un largo proceso, el descendiente de los Asakura había nacido! El joven castaño se levantó preocupado, pero fue detenido por la mano de su padre que se posó en su hombro, como gesto de orgullo y aparte que significaba 'espérate mucho tonto'.

No fue mucho en lo que tardó Tamao en aparecer, y con voz apagada dijo: -Ya ha nacido, ya pueden pasar…-. Y fue cortada por el veloz Yoh que salió corriendo a por su familia. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a la rosada, ni una sonrisa para agradecerle le dirigió…definitivamente eso si dolió.

-Ja ja…ahora está emocionado-. Comentó Mikihisa imitando a su hijo.

-Hmm…era de esperarse…-. Dijo el viejo siguiendo a su yerno. –Ven Tamao-. Invitó Yohmei.

La rosada asintió, caminando al lado del viejo.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Keiko miró maravillada a su nieto, y memorias fueron invadiendo a su cabeza. El nacimiento de sus dos hijos…el nacimiento de Hao fue el más doloroso…pero ese dolor fue llenado al recibir a Yoh…a quien su nieto se parecía tanto; pero aún así, el nacimiento de Yoh dejó el lugar vació de Hao. Se acercó a su yerna, quien estaba cansada y feliz de haber terminado y por haber dado a luz a su bebé. Cansada extendió su mano al bulto que sostenía Keiko en sus brazos. La mujer se lo entregó con toda delicadeza, igual Anna lo recibía.

Una sonrisa y una risita salieron de sus labios. Acariciando suavemente la cabeza rubia de su bebecito. Y decir que al principio tenía miedo de tenerle. Pero ya había pasado y sentía una alegría inmensa. Un hijo de ella y de Yoh, era lo mejor que le había pasado. Miró feliz a su madre en ley y a su maestra, que le respondieron la sonrisa.

Yoh irrumpió en la habitación, y se acercó a su esposa y a su hijo. Yoh maravillado, besó a Anna en la frente, y miró con detenimiento a su hijo. Tenía los cabellos rubios como su madre, y una cara de perezoso.

-Annita-. Dijo enternecido. –Que bello es…-.

-Se parece a ti, tan tierno-. Esto hizo que una típica sonrisa de marca registrada saliera de los labios del castaño.

Todos miraban la escena enternecidos. Mikihisa fue con su esposa y la abrazó, sabía como se sentía su esposa, y el sin duda compartía con ella es mismo sentir…Ese día.…de pesadilla pasó a ser un sueño. Los abuelos, en cambio les miraban orgullosos…y Tamao…trataba de sonreír hasta que al fin lo logró. Con pasos lentos, se acercó a la pareja.

-M…muchas felicitaciones…srta…joven-.

La pareja le miró y le sonrieron agradecidos. –Gracias Tamao-. Dijeron ambos. Esta asintió y se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-Y bien cual será el nombre de mi bisnieto?-. preguntó el sr. Yohmei.

Esto los dejó así de desprevenidos ( ooU ). Yoh comenzó a buscar por todas partes, un nombre. Pero Anna solamente se volteó a ver el sol que nacía y miró hacia el jardín, donde todas las flores estaban en su esplendor para recibir a los rayos el sol.

-…Hana-. Susurró ella.

-Hmm…dijiste algo Annita?-. preguntó Yoh.

-Se llamará Hana, porque ha nacido en primavera…y las flores han sido testigos de su nacimiento-. Dijo dirigiéndose a su esposo, con determinación.

Él le miró, y asintió en acuerdo con ella. –Entonces…Hana será-. Dijo emocionado. Miró a su familia y todos sonrieron, también de acuerdo.

El pequeño comenzó a moverse, y lentamente abrió sus ojos grises (NA: grises porque los bebés siempre tienen un color así de ojos pq aún no se han desarrollado). Quienes eran ellos? Sentía algo muy fuerte cuando estando con estos dos. Eran personas muy hermosas y lindas…lo sabía…lo sentía. Y de algún modo las quería mucho, las amaba.

El joven de cabellos castaños se acercó a él, y dijo: -Hola, mi pequeño Hana…yo soy tu papá-.

-Y yo soy tu mamá…-. Dijo la jovencita rubia.

Mamá? Papá?…si; el los conocía, ellos era los que le hablaban cuando el estaba bien dormidito en la pansita de la jovencita. Pero ahora eso no importaba…tenía hambre. Su rostro comenzó a fruncirse y su pachoncita mano haló ligeramente de cuello de la yukata de su madre, y ella entendió. Sonrió y lo volvió a acariciar.

-Tienes hambre, mi pequeño?-. dijo con ternura y les dirigió una mirada significativa los demás. –Debo de alimentarlo-.

Todos se prepararon para a salir, e Yoh también se levantó, pero ella le haló y este cayó de nuevo en el futón. -Tú no, tonto(¬-¬)-.

-Jejeje…-. Rió en modo de disculpas. Cuando ya todos se fueron y quedaron solo ellos dos, Anna deslizó su yukata con elegancia para así amamantar a su hijo. El pequeño se pegó de inmediato al pecho de su madre, succionándolo.

-Discúlpame, Annita-. Dijo el joven castaño cabizbajo.

La sacerdotisa le miró confundida. –De que?-.

-Te hice pasar por un calvario (T-T)-. Dijo el llorando a cascaditas.

La rubia se sonrojó primero, claro, si él había tenido mucho que ver en esa creación y en parte de ese calvario, pero luego no pudo evitar reírse de lo inocente y tierno que era su esposo. –Jaja…baka…nada es comparado con la felicidad que me hiciste sentir en ese momento…y la felicidad que me hacen sentir ahora tu y Hana. Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo-.

-Anna…Yo…te amo-.

-Y yo a ti, Yoh-kun-. Dijo besando los labios de sus esposo. El joven se quedó sorprendido por la muestra de afecto tan resaltante.

Todo se sumió en un silencio profundo, pero agradable y largo, ya se oían los pájaros cantar de alegría, agradeciendo por el nuevo día y por la nueva vida.

-Yoh…-. Llamó la itako.

-Nanda…Anna?-. respondió, cansado.

-Si le comentas a alguien lo que te he dicho…te mueres-. Amenazó la itako refiriéndose a lo anterior sucedido.

-Siiii…()-. Dijo resignado.

Así se quedaron por un tiempo hasta haber caído los tres en un largo sueño. Después de todo esa había sido una noche de emociones.

**TSUZUKU**

**S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2SS2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2**

SIIII! Ya se que muchos dirán 'Ahí viene esta otra vez con sus malas historias, en donde no dejan reviews'. Eso es lo que piensan pq nadie me deja un review?

Tan solo les digo que es el prólogo apenitas y que van a pasar muchas cosas después. Cosas interesantes y habrán más parejas 'hete' por supuesto.

Les digo de una vez que en este fic pienso hacer sufrir a TODOS, especialmente a Tamao y Hana un poquito con el chiqui, nada más. Pero a Tamao mucho pq no me gusta que se haga pasar por la mama de Hana en Funbari no Uta…así que perdónenme.

Eso es todo …………chau……………….y no se olviden de mi review…gracias…la gerencia….


End file.
